


Wo die Liebe warm im Herzen sitzt

by ungewiss



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Other, Prussia being a big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And the last memory of you is fading away with the warm of that kiss I couldn't feel anymore." "You're gonna be das Vaterland of our people… our future Deutschland, my little brother." </p><p>The birth of Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wo die Liebe warm im Herzen sitzt

**Author's Note:**

> Old oneshot from 2010.

The war had no mercy.

Now the floor feels so cold against my skin. Dry blood stained the dark robe as my eyes got a glass look-alike, staring to nowhere. I was dying and the only thing that crossed my mind was your voice which asked me to stay.

_I don't want you to be strong. I saw the scars grampa Rome had… I don't want you to have them either. They looked so painful._

I didn't listen to you. I thought I was strong and big enough to survive in this world… that I would make all those nation to kneel before me. I was so wrong, and now what hurts more is that I can't stay at you side anymore. Never…

_Please, don't go._

And the last memory of you is fading away with the warm of that kiss I couldn't feel anymore.

_I love you, Italy._

Then only darkness was left.

No pain. No sorrow.

No memories.

* * *

_I don't want to forget you…_

* * *

When France broke the news, the world went silent. No sound could be heard, neither a thing could stand anymore. "I'm sorry, Italy." Those words didn't get any effect on him, only that fateful fact remained...

The Holy Roman Empire was dead.

Suddenly he felt his knees going weak, but France caught him before he could reach the floor.

"I'm so sorry, little Italy."

_I love you too._

He cried.

* * *

_I'll always remember you…_

* * *

The darkness wasn't so deep anymore, and the light started to enter.

I frowned trying to avoid the light through my eyelids because it was hurting my eyes. However, for some reason I felt the need to wake up soon. Slowly my eyes were opened, and I went blind for some minutes before my vision could get used to this new and strange world. As my eyes became more adjusted to the lightness, I could only see a white celling and a bright sunlight coming into the room, directly on me. My body couldn't move either, and my voice was stucked in my throat.

_Where is it?_

Suddenly, a low noise came from my right. Some steps could be heard until it stopped at my side. My only reflex move was to turn my head to that direction, and my blue eyes met with vivid purple-red ones. An older guy stood there, wearing luxuous cloths and a very mischievous smile. Not a bad kind of smile, but a happy one.

"Had sweet dreams, my little brother?" His hand settled on my front; it was cold. "You took so many years to wake up. I was getting impatient."

He went closer to me, looking each detail of my face. I was getting nervous because of that, and my cheeks went hot. Then a kinder smile than before appeared on his face and he started talking again.

"You seem to be ok. Before you were like dead, all white and stuff, but now you have some color. That's good." His fingers were now brushing my hair. "Well, I see you can't move or talk properly yet, but don't worry. Your awesome big brother Prussia here will take a good care of you! I'll teach you all my awesomeness!"

_Brother…_

I reached my hand and touched his hair to his surprise. It was so blond that looked to be a white color, and the sunlight made it shines as a polished silver. For sure, that guy had a very unusual appearence, and he seemed to be funny specially with that embarassing look in his face he was trying to hide.

"For now I'll call you just _Reich_ , a sign that one day you'll be big and strong as no other nation in this world. The awesome me will make sure of it." He smiled as he took my hand. "You're gonna be _das Vaterland_ of our people… our future _Deutschland_ , my little brother."

I couldn't really understand what he was saying, even so I got mesmerized by such big words. I only stared at him for some seconds and opened my mouth. It was dry, and no sound was made. I tried harder, and this time my voice came rough and so low that I doubted he would listen to me.

" _Deutschland?_ " My eyelids were so heavy; I was tired. "Nice name, big brother."

That night I had a sweet dream about a girl and a kiss.

* * *

_Always…_

_No matter what._

* * *

**Das Ende**


End file.
